


Day 6 - AU (4/5)

by Sang_argente



Series: sambenny love week 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam Winchester, Recovery, Second Time, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: It's slow going but Sam does get better. When he struggles to get to the bathroom or needs a bath, Benny is there to help him. Dean stands off to the side, ready to help if needed, but he knows how important this is for Sam and Benny. Sam is nervous leaving the hospital but Benny is there to support him whenever he needs it.





	

It's slow going but Sam does get better. With him awake they take out the feeding tube and catheter and slowly build up his nutrition. When he struggles to get to the bathroom or needs a bath, Benny is there to help him. Dean stands off to the side, ready to help if needed, but he knows how important this is for Sam and Benny.

Dr. Richardson keeps a careful eye on Sam and, after two months since he woke up, removes his diagnosis of DBBS. She cautions him to be careful but tells him his mate bond will eventually repair with constant contact from his mate. She eyes Benny and he reassures her that he won't be going anywhere.

Sam is nervous leaving the hospital but Benny is there to support him whenever he needs it. It reaches the point that Dean feels safe taking him out on small hunts and they spend time doing that until the day their grandfather comes through their closet.

They move into the bunker without fanfare, but Sam is in bliss as an omega. He has his mate and a permanent home. The next step would be pups but that can't happen without going into heat and, unfortunately, that is one thing that hasn't come back, despite the slow repair of the mate bond.

In fact it's late March when Sam goes into heat. He stayed behind and let Dean and Benny go out on a vampire hunt alone because he wasn't feeling well. It's not until he wakes up from a nap with slick sliding down the insides of his legs that he even knows what's happening. He calls for Benny.

“I'm in heat,” Sam says shortly when his mate answers the phone. “Come home.”

Benny makes Dean promise to stay put and rushes back to the bunker. This is what they've been waiting for. Dr. Richardson said it would happen but the long months of waiting left them worried.

When he gets back to the bunker he can smell Sam from the door. He tracks him down like that and finds him in his room. Before he can stop himself he's laying over him, nuzzling at his bond bite.

“You smell so good,” Benny groans, tracing the scar with his tongue. 

It's been so long since Sam has had a heat that he's mindless with it. All he can do is beg.

“Alpha, please, need you.”

Sam's so hot and so tempting that Benny can't take the time to strip out his clothes. He's thankful that Sam managed to get himself out of his earlier. Instead, he simply unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, almost painfully hard.

“You're sure, _cher_?” Benny asks, holding himself back with what little self-control he still has left.

Sam stares up at him, kaleidoscope eyes blinking slowly. He nods dazedly. “Yes, alpha, please.”

Benny slides his cock into Sam slowly, groaning at the slick warmth that meets him. He remembered their first time, of course, but it had been so long that the feeling of Sam around him was overwhelming.

Sam whines and Benny looks down to see tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Alpha,” Sam begs and Benny loses it.

It's not until they're knotted tight together that Benny comes back to himself, caressing Sam's skin.

“How're you doing, _cher_?” he asks quietly.

Sam lets out a small laugh. “I'm doing great.”

“I can feel so much of you,” Benny says, amazed, and doesn't mean the still pleasurable feeling of his knot being cradled by Sam's hole.

“Me too,” Sam agrees, happy and tired. “Promise you'll be here in the morning?”

Benny's heart clenches and he tightens his arms around Sam. 

“Not even Dean will get me to leave,” he promises fiercely.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [saintedsam](http://saintedsam.tumblr.com) for sambenny love week on tumblr. see more of my love week contributions [here.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
